1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerator leveling apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for leveling the front and back of a refrigerator which can be adjusted from the front of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerators are generally provided with roller assemblies which allow for the movement of the refrigerator forward and backward with respect to the walls of the building. Due to the variations in floor surfaces, it often becomes necessary to level the refrigerator once it has been positioned against the wall.
Leveling of the refrigerator is important in order to provide a level surface on which the articles are supported within the refrigerator. This is necessary, particularly where defrosters are used which require flow of water along channels provided within the refrigerator. If the refrigerator is not level, it could result in improper functioning of the system.
Leveler legs are commonly used for leveling the refrigerator. However, it is often impossible to level the rear of the refrigerator due to the inaccessability of the leveler legs particularly where the refrigerator fits in a preformed opening that prevents access to the back of the refrigerator.
A leveling system that can be adjusted from the front of the refrigerator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,121 entitled "System for Supporting and Adjusting Refrigerators and the Like" and issued on Dec. 6, 1988. The patent is directed to a front roller support that has a double thread arrangement for leveling the front of the refrigerator and a lever actuated roller support on the rear of the refrigerator for leveling the rear of the refrigerator. It should be noted that the refrigerator is supported on the rollers after leveling and is therefore subject to movement after leveling. Also, the use of a lever arm as the leveling system for the rear of the refrigerator requires an extremely rugged structure in order to move the rear roller from the storage position to the leveling position.